A home automation installation of a building may comprise a plurality of home automation devices. It is known to proceed to the configuration, the control and/or the supervision of said installation by using a central control unit which communicates with one or more home automation device(s).
In the case of large buildings, it may be necessary either to use repeaters or to proceed to the installation of several central units in order to allow access to all home automation devices that are part of the installation. Moreover, in the case of disparate home automation installations, wherein many types of home automation devices must be monitored, it may also be desirable to use several central control units that allow communicating in the different communication protocols used by the home automation devices.
If the presence of these different units allows communicating with all the devices, the architecture thus constituted is complex to master for a user.